gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Liberator
The Vapid The Liberator is a monster truck featured in the Independence Day Special for Grand Theft Auto V. Design Being modeled as a high-performance monster truck, The Liberator features a tubular frame with a fiberglass body, and it sports large unproportional wheels with offroad tires. The Liberator's fiberglass body seems to emulate the design of the Sandking , however it is not entirely identical. The truck features a realistic tube-frame chassis (real life monster trucks use these to maintain the truck's integrity on hard hits; a normal truck would simply break apart), with shock towers and sway-bars to maintain the realism of what a normal monster truck would have to offer. The Liberator can only seat two. Performance The Liberator is a very high performance vehicle, despite its size. It has a decently high speed that can can keep up with almost all "normal" cars in the game. It is the''' '''fastest accelerating four wheel drive vehicle in the game, without any upgrades, reaching its top speed in very little time. For a vehicle of its size, The Liberator has a surprisingly good handling, as it remains generally stable at high speeds and rarely loses control, possibly due to its large, thick tires and its 4WD drivetrain. Also, The Liberator is unique in that it is the only vehicle in the game to feature four-wheel steering, and this results in the vehicle having an impressive turning radius. The truck, not surprisingly, has a very high damage tolerance, meaning it is very hard to destroy, although can still be blown up by one sticky bomb. Also, as expected, the truck can crush certain vehicles in game and do tricks in the air. Gallery TheLiberator-GTAV-Front.jpg|Front view of The Liberator. (Rear quarter view) TheLiberator-GTAV-Interior.jpg|The interior of The Liberator in GTA V. TheLiberator-GTAV-Engine.jpg|The engine of The Liberator in GTA V. TheLiberator-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|Official newswire screenshot. Locations *Found in each protagonist's garage in single player. *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $742,014 in GTA Online. Trivia *The Liberator is the first vehicle in the series to have a definite article ("The") in its name. *The Liberator is the second DLC vehicle that cannot be modified at Los Santos Customs, after the Vestra. *The Liberator is the fifth monster truck in the series, the first being the Monster Bug in GTA 1. The others were the three variants of the Monster Truck in GTA San Andreas. The Liberator is also the first monster truck in the HD Universe. *The pricing of the truck, $742,014, is clearly a poke on 7/4/2014, which is the date of Independence Day in the United States in 2014. *The Liberator is one of the first vehicles in the GTA series to have four-wheel steering; while the Monster Truck in San Andreas was also capable of four-wheel steering, it was not permanent, and had to be activated with the handbrake button. However, The Liberator cannot do donuts, despite the fact that four-wheel steering is what enables real-life monster trucks to do donuts. The four-wheel steering also seems to be more pronounced at slower speeds, while the effect is reduced when travelling quickly. *The default radio stations for The Liberator are Los Santos Rock Radio, Radio Mirror Park, and Vinewood Boulevard Radio. *The Liberator actually doesn't have any working external lights. This is due to the fact that the truck has no lights at all, since its entire body is fiberglass. This is more than likely due to the fact that its original purpose was to be used as a show-car. Other vehicles that don't have external lights are the Caddy and the Tractor. **The headlights and taillights on The Liberator are actually part of the paint job, as scratches on the bodywork also show on the lights. *The Liberator's horn sounds like a higher pitched version of the Rhino's horn. *The Liberator's tires are completely impervious to all forms of damage. This, combined with its offroad capabilities and its ability to deal with rush hour traffic in its own way, makes it excellent for escaping from the police. *For unknown reasons, when participating in an online race, its manufacturer name will display as Vulcar instead of Vapid. *The Liberator is the second DLC car to be sold at Warstock Cache & Carry, the first being the Dubsta 6x6. *The word Liberator means "freedom" and other similar words, the name could be a reference to that because of Independance Day. See Also *Monster Bug *Monster Truck Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Special vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid